Denny
Denny was a de-harnessed teenager, that fought with the Skitter Rebellion before the rebel skitters were wiped out. Story Denny was originally from Brooklyn, New York. At some point during the invasion Denny was harnessed, she was later safely de-harnessed and joined the Skitter Rebellion. 7 months after the Volm arrived she fought alongside Ben Mason and the other resistance members to free a group of harnessed children. Season 3 "On Thin Ice" Denny along with Ben Mason, scopes out the mine that is being used by skitters and harnessed kids. When the only Mech is stunned, Denny repels down the mountain, and quickly takes down a skitter with her knife. When a group of skitters come out of the mine, Denny and Ben hold hands, connecting themselves to the rebel skitters. A skitter soon picks up Denny and throws her to the ground. After the rebel skitters come and finish off the rest of the skitters, Denny helps put the harnessed kids in the truck, and when Jeanne asks the harnessed Diego if he remembers her, Denny tells her he does not from her own experience. "Collateral Damage" Denny and Ben later scout an Espheni fueling depot, confirming a report by the rebel Skitters. She questions why the Espheni would plan an invasion of a planet but not bring enough fuel. They witness one of the Harnessed children collapsing, Denny wonders if it's because of the radiation from the plant. While preparing to leave Lyle asked Ben where they were going, referring to him as Benji, Ben then complained to Denny for starting that. She later told Tom she'd look out for Ben. They fought alongside one another during the Raid on the Espheni Fuel depot with Weaver's team which, served as a diversionary force and took four casualties. "Badlands" One week later, her and Ben were keeping watch at the northern perimeter when it came under attack by Lt. Katherine Fisher's team. She and Ben took cover and opened fire on them. She later accompanied Ben as he reported to Tom about the medevac and humvees. She later accompanied Ben to the dedication of the Liberty Tree, and watched as Ben put up a leaf for Jimmy Boland. "At All Costs" Some time later, Denny and Ben were given the chance, along with other partially deharnessed kids, to have their spikes removed. Denny attempts to convince Ben to get his spikes removed with her. Initially he agrees but starts to see their importance, he says he wouldn’t blame Denny for wanting to get her spikes removed. Ben claims he would still like Denny with glasses, she calls him a liar. Ben later goes to see her at the de-harnessing machine to give her a pair of glasses. Denny sneaks up behind him and reveals she changed her mind on removing her spikes. She then takes the glasses and snaps them in half. Later, her and Ben, using their glasses, sit and point out various stars. "Strange Brew" TBA "Brazil" TBA Season 4 "Ghost in the Machine" 22 days in, the 2nd Mass finally return to Charleston, she rides in the back of a truck, and as soon as they arrive they are attacked by Airships and Mega Mechs. The Beamers start deploying Obelisks which emitted a laser fence. The Obelisks are placed around most of the 2nd Mass but Denny, Anthony, Anne and a few other soldiers escape with their lives. Four months in as the 2nd Mass is separated, Anne is the leader of their group of survivors. Denny comes to Anne with the news that a truck is carrying material and should be here by tomorrow morning. Denny tries denoting the C4 that was created by Anthony, but it does not detonate. When Anne stops the truck with the C4 that she wrapped in a shirt and lit on fire that was supposed to be carrying ammo, Denny looks in the back and finds a group of children. "The Eye" When Anne injures a Skitter, the Skitter talk through Denny; and when Anne stabs the Skitter multiple times, it causes Denny great pain as she is still connected to it. Later, as she is resting, Anne apologises to her, and Denny tells her that the Skitter did not lie to Anne, but fear when Anne asked the Skitter about the hybrid, showed them where to go to find the hybrid. "Exodus" When Anne collapses, Anthony and Denny cover up Anne in blankets and leaves, so she can stay warm. While she is sleeping, she has a dream, then wakes up. Anne soon after waking up, leads her group to where Alexis is, as she knows her location through a dream. Denny later arrives at Chinatown with the group, and when she sees Ben runs up to him and hugs him. "Evolve or Die" Denny goes along with Anne, Anthony, Ben and Maggie to capture The Monk, when she points her gun at him, Alexis out of rage pulls everyone's guns out of their hands. "Saturday Night Massacre" When preparing for the Espheni attack, Dingaan Botha recruits Denny to accompany him on the scouting mission to find out when the Espheni troops are near. Dingaan and Denny talk about music, but soon are cut off by the sound of the Espheni troops. The two run through the streets, and when Dingaan finds Chinatown residents sitting in the streets he tries to move them, however only convinces two to go back with them as the others believe that the Espheni will not hurt them, and Denny pulls Dingaan away from them before they are killed. Dingaan and Denny soon alert Maggie and Hal that the troops are arriving, and they cover behind a barricade. When the Mega-Mechs are taken out, Dingaan runs back to the centre of Chinatown. When Dingaan and Denny are running through the street, the broken gas line creates a chain of explosions killing many fighters, and Denny jumps in front of Dingaan to protect him. Denny injures her leg during the explosion, and Dingaan carries her back to the centre of Chinatown. Dingaan asks how to stop the bleeding, however her spikes give her the ability to heal, and Denny remarks that Dingaan ruined her favourite pair of jeans. She later hides in the fallout shelter with the remaining survivors. "A Thing With Feathers" Maggie is paralyzed from the neck down and is probably dying. Cochise explians that some of Denny's spike fluid can be injected into Maggie in a similar method as a stem cell transplant that can heal her spinal cord injury. Denny understands the procedure could kill her but says Maggie would do it for her so she'll go ahead with the risky procedure. Anne tells Denny that it's going to be very painful and Denny demands a drink from Maggie after the procedure succeeds. Anne extracts fluid from Denny’s spike and with help from Hal and Denny, injects Maggie with the spike fluid but the procedure ultimately fails. "Shoot the Moon" Dingaan took a small squad to patrol the area around Chinatown, including Denny. When harnesses started transforming everyone, Dingaan calls out for Denny, as she & the rest of the patrol cries for help. Dingaan escapes leaving Denny & the patrol skitterized. Appearances Relationships Ben Mason Ben and Denny are known to be good friends, and have a close relationship. They have been known to hang around and talk most of the time. Ben and Denny often talk about their spikes and are also battle partners. Both Denny and Ben often joke with each other and compliment each other. It can be seen that Denny cares deeply for Ben, as when she arrives to Chinatown she immediately hugs Ben. Tom Mason It is shown that Tom and Denny have a good relationship, Tom both trusts Denny and appreciates what she does to protect his son, Ben. Dingaan Botha Although they have not been seen interacting together much, it is shown that the two have a solid relationship. When Dingaan's patrol team are trapped in tar and begin to be harnessed, Dingaan calls out only for Denny wanting to save her. Trivia *Before being harnessed, she required glasses. Gallery deni1.jpg Deni.jpg S3Denny.PNG DennyS3.jpg Ben-Denny-S3.PNG 4x01 Megan.jpg Anne'sGroup-4x01.PNG Denny-4x07.PNG Dingaan-Denny-4x07.PNG Sources Category:De-harnessed characters Category:Skitter Rebellion Category:Fighter Category:Teenager Category:Children Category:Humans Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4